Guilty or Not Guilty
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: When the law is involved, Danny does whatever it takes to win against the law so he can make it fair for himself and his boyfriend who got arrested and taken to jail. Now, they're going to take it court and let's find out...


**I had an idea on this for about a week and a half. So, I finally decided to write it out yesterday to get it out of my head. This is only one chapter and one time. If you feel like you have an idea to continue, message/review me about it. All it matters is as long the credit is due. Thank you and enjoy~**

* * *

><p>When it comes to the laws, they're stubborn and damn prying into their damn noses in places they shouldn't be and where they should be instead. Honestly, this government needs to change because they took my boyfriend away!<p>

They ripped him out of my arms on the day we were kissing in the living of his mansion. They held me down and I couldn't do a damn thing to get out of their grip. They threw him in jail and we were confused on how they found out! That just right down pissed me off.

Mom and dad were having a huge fit about me making out with their best friend and they had no idea. Jazz lured me away from them and convinced them that she will figure out why I have done such wrong thing or illegal actions. I followed her into her room and they stayed downstairs the entire time.

She sat down on her bed in full of disappointment, but she knew and understood.

"I told you were going to get caught eventually and looks what happens to the paparazzi did now?" The tone of I-told-you-so from know-it-all sister.

I sighed, "I know, I know, but I'm almost an adult! Ah, dammit! These people have no clue who they're messing with!" I growled.

Jazz sighed, "Unfortunately, they do not have a clue you're half ghost like him or they have a clue about him as well. Be grateful I even allowed it since both of you is half ghost and I accept the Ghost Mate thing!"

"Effigia Materia*!" I glared, "It's a part of every damn ghost and we all get matched up without even knowing!"

Jazz nodded, "I know, but the government doesn't. What are you going to do?"

I paced around and letting the thoughts built up for a while. Ugh, I hate the laws…it's like…forbidden love for Romeo and Juliet, only worse! It's where the whole frigging world doesn't think it's right and that they have no idea about being half ghost. It just flipped me inside out! I almost wanted to rip my hair out for this!

"I think…they should know." An imaginary light bulb appeared above my head.

Jazz blinked, "What? D-Danny, are you crazy?"

My head shook, "No, the government can't touch me and neither the Guys in White. If it means getting people off our back and letting us have our Effigia Materia flowing, then I'm capable to tell the truth. They're going to put him to death because we just started dating for six months, Jazz!"

She sighed, "So, you want a lawyer that will help you out or ask the right questions?"

I nodded, "Yes…when's the court day?"

She bit her lips, "Next week."

I held my breath and thought about it. One week? It didn't sound so bad and I slowly nodded.

"Good enough for me. I'm going to visit Vlad. Just…pretend to do one of those therapy walk through the mind stuff or something."

Jazz nodded, "Alright, be back soon before mom and dad thinks something is up. You know they don't know about you being Phantom."

I agreed, "Got it, I'll be back by…I don't know…ten's good?"

Jazz smiled softly, "Yes, but please don't talk about anything of ghost during your visitation."

I scoffed, "Uh, hello? Visitation hours are closed; I'm visiting Vlad in his jail cell. I already know which cell he's in and our invisibility conversation? Duh?" I chuckled.

Jazz recalled our possible ability, where our voice can be invisible or unheard of to everyone and can be only heard if it's directed for them only. It came in handy, actually.

"Oh, right, little brother. Now, please be careful."

I nodded, "I will and thanks."

I transformed and started to fly off. Jazz started to pretend to guide me to bed and I pretended to be miserable about it. Then, I flew off as Jazz pretend to act out the whole part. It helps her to lie as if it actually happened. Mom and dad would believe her with everything she did.

The speed in flying wasn't fast enough, I was desperate to see him again, and refused to let the law protector stop me. Uh, hello? Danny Phantom cannot be stopped and neither can Vlad be. Hopefully, Vlad can be patience in his cell for a certain hours of the day.

The jail place was pretty huge, but it wasn't much to worry about. I managed to search for Vlad's cell and found him sitting down on the bunch miserably. I felt so bad for him that he had to put up like this and I softly touched his shoulder. My voice gained its invisibility so he could only hear me.

"Hey sweetie, I'm back." I loved calling him that.

His eyes lit up with some happiness and knowing his frown has a smile hinted, but he couldn't reveal much of his emotions. He's really good at that. He lowered his head and kept his mouth looking like a whisper like. The guards were a total idiot to think of anything was going on or assume he's just going crazy.

"Daniel, oh, Daniel, I miss you. My lawyer has told me to not get out until tomorrow-"

"Shh! No, don't. I got a plan and you're going to stay here for one week. Jazz's covering my back right now. I'll visit you each day and I want you to do is act normal. No using ghost powers at all, got that?" I demanded.

I rubbed his arm as I felt his goose bumps appearing. He was sensitive about using his ghost powers or not. He likes the power and how he felt about them.

"…I-I'll try."

"Please, all I ask is one week. We'll be back together and not have to worry about this anymore. I will be eighteen next month anyway."

"Your parents pressed charges to keep me away from you, Daniel."

"Jazz and I are going to work on that, but they never pressed charges with Phantom." I smirked.

"Fine, I do trust you and you sounded prepared, my badger."

I nodded, "Yup and Jazz's helping me on this. Now, how are you holding up?"

"Awful, this place is tremendously horrible and disgusting!"

"It's jail, Vlad, what did you expect? They aren't going to treat you any different than criminals."

"I'm not a criminal anymore!" He hissed.

I rubbed his back and curled up on him, "I know," I smiled, "You changed over two to three years, Vlad. I know you're not."

His body relaxed, "Thank you…I needed that, but these men here disgust me. I managed to avoid rapists here, they're insane."

"Hey, be glad you can say you haven't done sex with me and that will only prove kissing between us and nothing more."

Vlad desperately wanted to roll his eyes, "You know that means one of us will produce off-spring."

"Yes, I know and I'm not ready either. Maybe a year or two if everything goes smoothly…and hopefully mom and dad won't mind a grandchild or two."

"I can imagine them freaking out about you pregnant, Daniel." By the hint of his voice, he was laughing inside of himself.

Vlad considered my cuddling up was the best comfort for about an hour, but I couldn't stay. Jazz was covering me and she'd have my butt kicked if I'm not keeping my promise. The guards here were easy to fool and they have no clue Vlad was really enjoying himself. Honestly, they have terrible security system around here. I rolled my eyes for that.

"I have to go, but I'll be back here in the morning and convince my parents I'm with Sam. She'll cover me."

"I'll miss you, Daniel."

I kissed his cheek, "I'll miss you too, sweetie and no ghost powers or leaving here."

"I promise, Daniel."

I patted his head and kissed his head. He was happy to know I'm there for him in every step of the way, but no one knows we're ghosts. Ironically, the jail was a joke for us since we escape easily. I flew back home and joined up right into Jazz's room. She was going on with her acting and pretending to be a therapist. I sat down on the bed and transformed to Fenton. She noticed I was back.

"Okay, now, Danny, open your eyes."

"…did I miss something?"

Jazz nodded, "Yes, much." She handed the note over to me.

I glanced down to read:

_I plan to tell mom and dad that you are a special case due to my "observation" here and that I would discuss it to the lawyer alone about it. Also, saying that you will need a sense of closure to yourself by allowing you write in a journal at least once a day with me. Meaning, you can come into my room and they will think you're writing a journal and you can go see Vlad or visit him or whatever. I already have my Master's degrees and they should believe me anyway. I plan on seeing the lawyer tomorrow, join me so you can have a say to her as well._

I nodded and handed back her notes.

"Oh…good or bad?" I played along.

"Depends on the case." She cleared it out.

"…thanks, Jazz." I grinned, at least that goes for everything.

… … …

One week felt like an eternity and insanity of loneliness. When it comes to being a ghost, loneliness built up fast enough within a few hours after bonding with a mate. That's what Effigia Materia does to a ghost, but Vlad had one of the worse cases and Jazz thought that might have been normal all that time.

Jazz and I spent time to talk with the lawyer and the lawyer has been so damn stubborn about it. I kept pointing out that it will answer everything with my relationship with Vlad and why I chose to ignore the pedophile law and all that crap. Honestly, it doesn't do anything good for me and it's driving me insane. The lawyer finally cracked down by the sixth day and finally pleased to see she's helping the case for us. Jazz told her that she will get her money worth and that they're definitely going to win the case. Jazz and I were certain of that.

Jazz and I had to check with mom and dad for all ghost equipment off of them. Dad pleaded to have at least one, but I refused to let him! They were a little upset why we were so against it and Jazz insisted that I should encourage open minded discussion…so, I did.

"Mom…dad?"

Mom smiled down at me, "Yes, sweetie?"

I gulped, "When I'm going to share something very, very, very important. I want you both to be quiet and still. I don't care it's impossible or insane. It's been personal to me since almost three years ago and I'm always innocent, always. Please, I'm begging of you two to stay quiet and remain calm in the court today."

Mom and dad exchanged glances at each other, knowing I was all too serious about this, and how much of an involvement today's appointment at the hearing court. I was nervous wreck, but today was just the end of what could be. Jazz patted my shoulder and nodded.

"It'll be…fine, Danny. I'll sit with both of them and make sure they don't go out of hand." She grinned.

I returned it, "Thanks, I need it."

Mom and dad had no clue what was going on, but today felt insane. I already got myself neaten up like Vlad would have wanted me to and eventually, the hearing court won't be simple today.

Mom ended up driving since dad got his license taken away about a few months ago due to driving pass a few stop signs and causing chaotic traffic flow. I thought they were going to do that a few years ago, but apparently not. At the court house, there were loaded of people and paparazzi with their stupid camera flashing and questionings. Damn, no wonder why Vlad hated them. They're annoying! I kept myself calm and my sister joined up my side. Today would be the big news and trying to enjoy the very last moment of being unpopular Fenton. The lawyer has met up with me and started to review some of the questions. I nodded to make sure what she has to question me about and that would save all the trouble.

There was a full crowd in the court, but it's nothing compared to the audience I had to deal with a few years ago. I sat down next to the lawyer and my family behind me in the first row seats. Jazz sat in between them to prepare her guards and checked to see if they had any extra devices. Thankfully, they don't have a damn thing.

Vlad wasn't here yet, but I knew they'll be bringing him in. He's been trying to be patience with jail and all of that crap. I managed to bring his favorite meal so he can still be healthy to fit. The side door opened and slowly the cops walked with him in the middle. He was chained up, but properly dressed for the meeting today. Our eyes met and understood to be calm at the most. He had no clue what was the plan I got going on, but he promised to be his best here.

We all rise up for the judge until the judge allowed us to sit down as hammered down the thick coaster or whatever that thing was. The judge reads the file first before beginning anything.

"Today, we are witnessing Vlad Masters and Daniel Fenton due to minor with an adult relationship. Any word?" The judge wasn't exactly going to expect anything much.

Vlad's lawyer stood up, "Yes, your honor. My client is not guilty because he has not gone to the length of performing sex with the boy. He is still clean and they were having natural relationship as friends." The lawyer cleared that out.

Judge nodded, "The lawyer of Mr. Fenton has anything to say?"

My lawyer shook her head, "No, your honor. You may proceed."

Judge gestured them both to sit down and they did. I could tell how nervous my lawyer was since she doesn't have a clue what to really expecting me to answer.

"In all in order, we will begin witness. Any call?"

The woman next to me stood up, "I call Danny Fenton." She hurried up.

Judge nodded and I walked over to the witness box or whatever that was. They did one of those tell the truth, nothing but the truth as the whole truth or some sort of crap which I accepted anyway.

My lawyer, who has a thick black hair and olive face on her with those brown eyes, walked up with prepared question.

"Danny, how did you meet Vlad Masters?" The basic and just the beginning to throw everyone off.

I grinned, "We met at the college reunion party at his mansion and my dad was his best friend." Very simple.

"Did you both started to have relationship as you first two met?"

My head shook, "No, we did not have a relationship until further in the years since we met."

She nodded, "Were you both having relationship no more than a week ago before the arrest?"

"Yes, we are."

"So, you confess that you are in a relationship with him. What caused both of you to have a relationship if there's nothing at the beginning of the meet?"

Now, the real mission begins.

"Excellent question," I took a deep breath, "I should explain in the beginning how we got drawn together. Whether people think it's wrong or sick, I don't care. The more we spent time together, the powerful connection we had. It's something we can't break and it's ridiculous to wait. I'll go insane before I turn eighteen."

Lawyer nodded, "I see, care to explain what makes both of you so…special case as your sister has mentioned to me?"

I nodded and everything was new. I looked over to Vlad and he started to realize I was up to something. Something that was going to change everything. My eyes shifted over to my best friends that were on the opposite rows of my parents were in. They nodded and I began to tell the story.

"Sure. I can say, Sam and Tucker were there that day in the basement at my house. We were checking out the ghost portal and I got curious about it to see if I could fix it. So, I took a look inside it and almost got myself kill." I chuckled at the memory, "Or more of, half of me…died. It was just a miracle I even lived something like that. They saw what I went through and what I became. I became…well, I'll show you."

I stood up and everyone began to wonder. Mom and dad, especially. My ghost ring formed and split apart to create my ghost half. Everyone gasped and my parents weren't exactly sure how to react. They just sat there quiet like I asked them to. Jazz made sure they didn't budge or move at all.

I nodded, "Danny Phantom. Thus, I was reborn. When I met Vlad, I discover he's a hybrid himself too. But, we were enemy because of what he wanted more. I nearly thought I hated his guts for almost a year since we met. Somehow, he gave up what he wanted and I was stubborn to trust him at all. He taught me to train properly with my powers, guided me, and tutored me even." I smiled, "It took another whole year for him to actually earn my trust completely. We spent so much time together, it was natural for us to get along easily, and I enjoyed it every moment of it." I switched back to Fenton and sat down, "When he was helping me fight this ghost and we finished this one off. We were thanking each other and telling each other what a great job we did. I got myself closer to him and I kissed him first. Our relationship began because of our ghost half and we're no different from ghosts." I nodded.

"Why do you feel you're no different from them?" My lawyer followed up.

I smiled, "Ghosts have their own culture to follow and I don't think we have to ignore everything they have. Ages doesn't really matter to ghosts as long they can connect. We're ghost mate that's been matched up to each other without even realizing it. It's known to be Effigia Materia in the ghost zone. Vlad is my mate and separating isn't healthy for us. Maybe a day or two is fine, but permanently is dangerous."

The lawyer agreed, "If ages do not matter, why not be in a relationship that isn't involving to show one or put the relationship on hold until you are at least legal here? Shouldn't you at least concept to what the law does to protect you?"

I crossed my arms, "Vlad and I cannot have sex because we are capable of getting pregnant. Ghosts have higher ability to produce offspring due to energy creation during love process. Condom will not work since it's not ecto proof for us. Secondly, I can protect myself, thank you very much."

Everyone has mumbled among themselves and discovering the fact why I was having a relationship with Vlad Masters. It was normal for us, but why else? The judge allowed me to go back to my seat and Vlad's lawyer called him out to witness. It was going to be much easier now.

"Mr. Masters, is it true to what Mr. Fenton has just revealed today?" His lawyer questioned him.

Vlad met my eyes and I smiled to encourage him to be honest about everything. No more hiding this relationship because I wanted him.

"Yes, everything Daniel has confessed is true. We are a hybrid."

She nodded, "Can you prove you are a hybrid as well?"

Vlad nodded and stood up. He kept his eyes on mine and transformed like nothing else. Everyone gasped and whispered to discover this ghost was the ghost I was fighting for so long up until last year. We were team and turned into partners. It's funny how an archenemy turns out to be a lover all that time. I guess we're lucky. He transformed back and sat down calmly.

"What of the ghost mate, Mr. Masters? Is that all true?"

Vlad nodded, "Yes. Each ghost has a strong connection to their matching partner. I thought we were not an exception, but Daniel proved me wrong. It goes out to all ghosts, regardless of being part human. It's based on greater generation to balance the ghost zone's energy and level or none of us could be standing here. As Daniel, mentioned that it is dangerous to keep us separate from each other because the ghost zone can create an ending."

Vlad was doing it perfectly well and he's been good.

"If you are a hybrid, why could you not simply leave at your own will?"

Vlad chuckled, "Daniel did not want others to raise suspicion between the both of us before today comes and we want people to be more understanding about us."

I nodded and Vlad was being honest. I know he's going to kick my ass for this, but it's going to help us on this case.

"Why did the both of you hide your relationship from the public?"

Vlad held up his chin, "It's because people are unaware of our personal secret and we didn't need anyone prying their nose into our business. We do not expect anyone to understand. Only certain people knew and they're aware why we dated and such. We weren't planning on doing anything serious until he was eighteen years old or how our relationship can grow from there."

"Are these certain people here today?"

"Yes," Vlad nodded, "but it is up to them to come up and answer themselves."

His lawyer nodded and turned to the people. She looked out to see if anyone could be the next witness.

"We would like to call out to the certain people who know about their relationship to come out." She requested kindly.

I felt a soft air behind me and knew that Jazz was going to do it anyway.

"I am one of them." She declared.

Vlad ended up returning to his seat and he was entirely professional about everything. The lawyer had Jazz to join in the witness box and she did anyway. I glanced over to my friends and they gave a brief nod to let me know they're on my side for this. I nodded back once and glad to know this law court would be won easily. These people will have to understand, I'm Danny Phantom, and I've done so much for them. Even Vlad did much within a year and a half.

"What's your name, miss? What's your relation with Danny and Vlad?" The lawyer immediately asked.

Jazz nodded, "I am Jasmine Fenton or Jazz. Danny is my brother and Vlad is my dad's college friend."

Lawyer nodded, "So, were you aware of Danny's ghost?"

"Half ghost, yes. I have known his secret within the first year about the third month."

"What of Vlad?"

Jazz straighten herself in her seat, "I discover about Vlad through my brother's file and found out myself in person to see. He proved it himself that day and made much sense to everything."

"Were you aware of their relationship?"

That day alone was something else, but Jazz can play the right words if she chooses to.

"I paid attention to what my brother has been doing. When his mood has changed and all of his usual routine or similar habits changed. I raised my suspicious on him and he confessed it to me. At first, I disapprove this relationship and warned him what will happen if he continues it. However, Danny explained about the connection about this ghost mating and I have already seen in some ghost. He allowed me to observe their relationship and it's very interesting how they're a part of the Effigia Materia." Jazz stated.

Lawyer nodded, "If you chose to refuse it's this…ghost mating thing not for them, would have you consider bringing in the law protection?"

Jazz sighed, "Law protection? Danny spent his entire time fighting ghosts in Amity Park since he was fourteen years old. He had to give up a lot like missing out on education, food requirement, and quality time with anyone besides me and his friends. Danny had to bury everything and personally, I'm surprised he's handling well with pressure. It's a lot to take in, especially for him. Danny fought and risked his life for everyone. I still wouldn't be able to because they could have easily lived in the ghost zone and never come back. They could have flew out of the country and never be seen again. Instead, he takes more responsibility of his actions every day and I believe he deserves to have someone that is able to connect to him on some level. For example, someone who can relate to him on being half ghost, Vlad and Danny are the only ones on this very planet to be a hybrid. That's why I considered Danny a special case, he's unique and different from all ghosts and humans. I still wouldn't have any rights against them."

Jazz explained it all out and defended for me alone. She _knew_ how I felt and what everything has done to me. She pointed out the obvious and made it easy enough to understand why on how things should be for Vlad and me. The lawyer nodded and allowed Jazz to return to her seat. Jazz showed a hint of smile for me and we were confident, but not too much. We weren't sure how this was going to play out.

"Anyone else would like to witness?" The lawyer requested.

"I will," My best friend stood up with his all might.

I knew Tucker would go next. Tucker was dressed up and not even wearing his beret today. It's been a long time since I have seen him without it. He sat down in front of everyone like himself, but calmer.

"Name and relation to both, Mister?"

Tucker nodded, "I'm Tucker Foley and I'm Danny's friend. Vlad is Danny's boyfriend."

Lawyer nodded, "As Danny mentioned, you were there to see him become Danny Phantom. How are you on about his relationship with Vlad?"

Tucker nodded, "I figured Danny was gay anyway. He never exactly settled down much with a girl relationship or much of a crush on them. Vlad is the right man for Danny and it makes sense, you know? They're both half ghost, they can produce babies, and seriously, they're hardly apart from each other."

"As you approved to their illegal relationship in this country, all because they are half ghosts. Do you believe in ghost mate they have spoken of?"

He nodded, "Yes, because every ghost has to follow their connection. It's like Box Ghost and Lunch Lady, they're each other's mate. Skulker and Ember are together. Ghost Writer and Shakespeare are together. Every ghost got a mate, it's expected to happen."

"Would you get the law protection for Danny?"

"No way, after seeing him finally happy. I can't take a way his ghost right. I mean, he did everything for us." He nodded.

The lawyer nodded and allowed Tucker to return his seat. The lawyer called out for another witness and Sam stood up willingly. She walked up and sat down in front of everyone.

"I'm Sam Manson, Danny's best friend and Vlad is my friend." Sam answered.

The lawyer nodded, "Did you see Danny become a ghost?"

"Yes, I saw what he went through twice to become half ghost. He was in there and getting almost killed by a portal that was just turned on. It was horrifying to see something so heart aching and nearly thought he's dead for good. Instead, he lived through it as he came out half ghost."

"What of his relationship with Vlad?"

"At first, I was shocked and upset about it. I tried to convince Danny, but he got me convinced enough to realize about his ghost half's needs. He actually defended for Vlad and I never seen him do that before. Now, I can't stand it when he's a part from his boyfriend and I think they make a good couple. As they both said, they are not having sex. Otherwise one of them would be pregnant by now. Don't you think that would have been easily recognized by now?" She crossed her arms and leaned back comfortably.

Vlad's lawyer nodded, "Would have you gotten the law protection?"

"No, because Danny can take care of himself. You can't arrest both of them because they can just get out or escape easily. They can choose to be a ghost or human anytime. There's nothing stopping them." She stated.

"Thank you, Miss Manson."

Sam nodded and returned to her seat. The lawyer decided to sit down and the judge hammered down on his thick coaster thing.

"The jurors will begin their decision during break hours. Please come back in half an hour to find out the result." The judge demanded.

Vlad and his lawyer stayed and started to talk in whisper about whatever it was. I turned to my lawyer and she nodded. She whispered with me.

"I-I should have been told about this, Danny. I could have prepared better questions and be able to win the case easily, but you and your sister have thought it all and prepared this perfectly. We might be able to free Vlad."

I grinned, "Perfect, that's all I ever need to make it happen."

My lawyer had no clue, but she was right. She was going to find out anyway, but it would be a stir for her. It's a lot to take in. The judge was gone and so were the jurors. Hopefully, they will make the right decision. I got up and faced my family.

"D-Danny, why didn't you tell us?" Mom almost shuttered.

I shrugged, "I wasn't sure how you guys were going to take it, but I'm sure you can see why I made sure no Fenton Weapons here."

Dad stunned, "All this time…I thought you were getting raped by Vladdie…" He seemed hurt.

I nodded, "Like we both said, we would have been pregnant at least by now. We only went out for six months now. The law can't really stop us anyway."

Mom couldn't understand, "Thi…this Effigia Materia real?"

Jazz nodded, "Yes, mom. Effigia Materia has been around since the ghost zone has existed. It's normal for ghosts to be like this. We understand that it's strange and most of us don't know what to really expect."

Tucker joined up, "Yeah, besides, we can't make Danny unhappy."

Sam crossed her arms, "He's gay as he can be, but he does love Vlad. Their relationship is completely healthy."

Dad shuttered, "Wh-what about Danny Phantom?"

I smiled proudly, "We're the same person. I just go ghost and still be me. I had to act different so I could keep my being a half ghost a secret."

Both of my parents had no idea about my other life and it's been completely normal anyway.

"What is it like being half…ghost?" Mom wondered.

I blinked, "Uh, well, it's like having super power to me I guess. The half of you is dead and the half of you is alive. You somehow feel unique or strong. Sometimes being a ghost has its advantage." I nodded.

Dad went along, "So…you're still human?"

"Yup, a hybrid is what Vlad and I are."

Mom rubbed her chin, "Does our invention affects you?"

"Oh, all of them do. I can get trap into a Fenton Thermos if I'm a ghost. If you're wearing a Spector Deflector, I'd get electrocuted in either form. I can walk through the ghost shield as a human, but it suppresses my ghost power. Any of the ghost finding device leads to me always in any form."

Dad was really interested, "What about Fenton Crammer?"

"That can affect anyone, but the longer I'm small. The more I lose control over to my power until I get back to normal."

Dad wasn't exactly proud to what he just did, but it wasn't like I was gone completely. Nothing seriously happened or anything. I was still safe.

"So all this time, you were playing hero, Danny?" Mom asked.

"Yeah…just about a year and a half ago, Vlad started to teach and train me."

It was quiet now and I wasn't too sure what to expect at all. We stood there and wondering much.

"So charging against Vlad won't do much, hm?" Mom broke the silence.

I nodded, "Yeah, because being a ghost doesn't stop me from seeing him and that, it just ticked Vlad off. I'm going to be eighteen in two months. Do you really have to keep me away from him?" I frowned.

Mom and dad exchanged glances and discussed about it between themselves. I turned over to my friends and my sister to give them some privacy. We weren't too sure how this was going to turn around, but everyone was so calm today. I'm surprised some of the people haven't pestered Vlad or me with their questions or anything beyond that. Half an hour was a while to wait, but hopefully it won't be too much to deal with. My lawyer went to refresh herself and Vlad sat there. I looked around and managed to create a duplicate while being invisible. I touched his hand and he felt me.

"Hey, you did great, sweetie." I talked to him naturally.

Vlad sighed and managed to invisible his voice, "You could have least told me your plan, Daniel. I would have informed my lawyer to prepare something like this."

I sighed, "Sorry, but I had to. If it makes it any better, my lawyer doesn't even know either. Jazz and I took almost a whole week to convince her to do it. So, no one here but Jazz, Sam, and Tucker knew what was going on."

Vlad soothed my invisible hand, "Well, it looks like we will win the case and I'd be a free man. The jurors are the ones to make the decision. Hopefully, they are convinced about Effigia Materia because it is real and-"

"-I know, Vlad, I know. If my team was able to understand and respect ghost's thing, so can the others. It may be a lot for them to take in. In about twenty minutes, we are going to find out."

Vlad nodded very slightly, "I suppose. How did your parents take it?"

My eyes rolled, "They're…speechless. I think they might not want to charge you anymore since there's nothing they can do about it."

We ended up being quiet and waited for the time to go by quickly. Vlad continued to feel my hand and I felt so good. Of course, no one had any idea I'm actually with Vlad in my duplication form. They think I'm talking to my family and friends. Yeah, they're a little behind now.

… … …

Has anyone ever felt so nervous to find out the result? That their heart would pound so hard, that anyone could hear it in the entire room? Well, that's what I'm feeling. My heart pounded so much, I couldn't hear anything but that heart. My breathing felt the need to be difficult, but I somehow looked normal. My legs felt so weak, I could barely stand, and desperately wanting to find out.

The judge was reading the sheet that was given by juror leader. Everyone's emotions were expressionless and that's hard to tell what could be. They had all the answers, they were all honest, and given proof to make of it to be sure.

The judge hammered down on the thick coaster, "The jurors have found Vlad Master…"

It felt like it was taking forever to find out, even within a short of five second like one minute, and hated it every second of it. I wanted to just scream just to get it over with, but I held it in so nervously shaking inside of me.

"…Not guilty to the fact they are both a hybrid being and have the right to go by ghost's laws. Therefore, Vlad Master, you are free." The judge has finally announced.

My lips immediately formed into a cheerful smile and I rushed over to Vlad as he was being released from the cuffs. We hugged onto each other and he kissed on top of my head. He cradled me and we wept so much.

"Oh, Vlad! God, I missed your warm arms!"

He sniffled, "Thank you," He whispered.

The cops left us alone, the crowd had to leave due to the cops and judge's order, and my team and parents joined up with us. Vlad and I were swinging in each other's arms and enjoying every bit of moment we had. We no longer had to be afraid of hugging or kissing or even loving each other in public. Everyone knows now…there's no chance of hiding and I accepted that. His hand slipped up into my hair and held my head.

"We won, Vlad, we won." I chuckled, the happiness was completely unexplainable and it was perfect.

"I know, Daniel, I know." He kissed my head numerous of times and felt so right.

"Vlad?" Mom called out.

Vlad glanced up and met my mom's eyes. I turned my head to see with a great happiness on me.

"...yes, Madeline?"

She held herself together, "You hurt my son at all, I will stuff you inside a thermos for days."

Vlad went white on his face with her threat and she meant it. Of course, that's her being motherly and protective of me.

"How can I hurt my adorable badger?" His tone ended up playful.

I giggled, "Besides, I can't be away from you too long."

Dad was just out of it, "Uh…can we get out of here?"

He pointed to the door exit. Vlad and I glanced at each other, wondering what to do now, and figuring that sometimes, best thing to do is leave the place before the people changes their mind. We had prepared what's coming out for us and know nothing would ever be the same for Vlad and me.

* * *

><p><strong>* Effigia Materia - To those who knows this language, congratulations! You've earned a cookie! I wanted to make it more interesting why Danny and Vlad are each other's mate and make it sound like something that has never been heard of or something you don't ever hear often. <strong>

**Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed it and had some fun reading it. :) I thought that was fun to write about! **

**Reviews please? Thoughts? Thank you! :D**


End file.
